Darcey Isolde
Darcey is an unstable mage, specializing in gay love powerful combat spells, mind warping, and illusionary casts. Personality Darcey is a very sadistic and cold person, and wouldn't think twice about killing his own mother if ordered to do so by his superiors. His exterior and body language conveys something akin to horrifying tranquility, and he seems rather uninterested with most people, even looking down on those who are technically higher up than him in V01D. He knows that he's a valuable asset, possibly even the biggest asset, to Xonoth, and he never forgets it. His arrogance and rude attitude can land him into fights with other members of V01D, but he knows that they couldn't severely injure him, lest they'd want Xonoth to dish out some sort of punishment. Darcey is almost completely void of emotion, feeling only negative or hollow most of the time. It was induced by his infection so any emotions he would have had wouldn't get in the way of his executions. Some of the only positive emotions he's feels are present when he killed or fights another person, making it easier to get him to follow his orders to do so as a result. These feelings are a rush of adrenaline, satisfaction, a sense of victory, and accomplishment. Because they're so brief, Darcey's signature kill move is suffocation by a thick mass of magic. It draws out his opponents death, letting him experience some of the only positive emotions he can feel for a longer amount of time. He never surrenders when he fights. Although when he's losing, his mental stability and calm exterior begin to degrade and he just breaks. While in this state, he uses many powerful spells, which in turn, consumes a large amount of his mana. He avoids making strong connections with people, as he believes the possibility of forming emotions would only get in the way of his duties, and he could prioritize relationships over his work. He has the ability to emote bit by bit, but the parasite makes him resistant to making bonds. Lore Darcey was infected with a V01D made parasite at a very young age. Because of this, it ingrained into his mind after being with him for years and years. It amplified his existing mental problems, causing him to be much MUCH worse than he would have been if the parasite had never infected him. It was much easier for it to connect and mentally scramble his head up because of this. Instead of just being detached and distant, the infection caused him to be an emotionless weapon, whose sole use was to serve V01D. After being infected, his mental stability dropped rapidly. His parents had tried to help him in any way they could, but to no avail. Darcey would typically pass time as a small child by sitting in a corner with his legs crossed and hands folded, hunched over ever so slightly to stare at the floor. The impact of how it effected him caused his mind to go into shock for the first few years of his conscious life, and his entire childhood was rather terrible as a result. He was plagued by nightmares and night terrors throughout the majority of his life as well, and was eventually drawn to the organization as a teen. As soon as he joined, his nightmares stopped and he didn't feel so horrid for once. Appearance Darcey has long, dark, soft purple hair with a deep red ribbon tightly tied to one side of his hair that frames his face, while the other has circular accents. The rest of his hair is tied back into a high ponytail. His pointed ears are pierced, and he wears lapis earrings as well. The dark purple of his outfit is contrasted with accents of gold, giving a rather royal look. Fun Facts *His zodiac sign is Gemini. *Darcey is gay, and if asked if he is, serious or not, he'll be completely honest. Although the only problem he has, is that he feels as if he's "defective" since he would most likely not have children. *Darcey is one to lead women AND men on, then crush their hearts with a smile. It's rare that he ever catches feelings for another person, but women most certainly have no chance with him. *Ironically enough, his signature mind-warping abilities and illusionary casts are Light/Life based. *Using his abilities to link his mind to another persons typically causes shock and momentary paralysis, causing his victim to feel as if they're detached from reality. *Darcey looks down on any species that isn't Elven. He's basically racist. *When enraged beyond reason or casting an extremely powerful spell, his eyes glow a deep, dark blue, with a trail of smokey dark purple trailing from his eyes. *Darcey enjoys salty foods, sautéed mushrooms and sashimi. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains Respite Category:Alliance:Evil Category:Mage Category:Elf Category:Isolde Bloodline